


My Youth Was Well Misspent

by tebtosca



Series: Pornstar verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jensen Ackles had a good reason for getting into porn: he really loves cock</p><p>Follow-up to Let’s Ride This Thing Through</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Youth Was Well Misspent

See, the thing is, Jensen Ackles really loves cock. In every shape and size and color. Loves the weight of them in his hand, the smell of them when they rub across his face. Loves the press of them at the back of his throat and the way they angle up just right against his prostate.

Jensen wasn’t abused as a kid. Wasn’t thrown out of the house by some fire-and-brimstone parents. Didn’t get pulled out of an alley with an arm full of track marks and promised a “better way.” Nope, Jensen just happened to be the only teenager in his high school without a gag reflex. He was beautiful and sexy, and he knew it, so when he turned eighteen he packed up his truck and drove to LA, figuring he’d model a little and see what happened. He didn’t really expect to end up doing porn, but a month after he first hit the Hollywood Hills he found himself in the bathroom of a bar with JD Morgan’s dick shoved up against his tonsils. Jensen was horny and gorgeous; JD was connected and cunning. It was a match made in porn star heaven and the rest, as they say, is history.

Jensen’s standing in the dressing room on day two of his latest movie shoot, staring at his naked form in the mirror with a critical eye. He knows he still looks good. That’s obvious. But he’s older now, fuller, muscles in places that never saw them before. Back in the day he could hang out on his knees for hours, like the kneecaps themselves had built-in padding. Now, though, he creaks a bit when he stands back up, even as he wipes off whoever’s come is currently on his face.

He’s been feeling old lately. Thinking that maybe it’s time to be smart like JD and think about a career behind the camera. Go out in a blaze of glory before people start watching his movies and feeling nostalgic for the pervy little energetic boy he once was.

Then he thinks about the kid from yesterday. The one with the goofy name and even goofier hair, with a cock like a god and a look in his eyes that Jensen hasn’t seen in a very long time. He looked at Jensen like he’s actually important. Not just for his mouth or his ass—although, let’s be honest, the kid surely loves those things too—but for his company and acceptance.

It’s a silly thought, one that JD will mock him for mercilessly if he finds out. Jensen himself chose Jared from a sheerly objectifying standpoint. After all, Jensen is picky and the best in his field, so he has the power to control who and when he fucks on camera (or off). When he got word that there was a shiny new top making his way up the ladder, Jensen knew he had to check him out. It took viewing only one scene before Jensen called up JD and told him that he wanted that dick in him by the end of the year or he was retiring even earlier than planned. JD just laughed at him, but he was on the phone to Jared’s agent within the hour.

A little while later, he has Jared propped up against the headboard, Jensen stretching across the bed as he lies between Jared’s spread legs. Jensen runs one of his hands up Jared’s lightly-haired thigh, his fingertips pressing teasingly into the flesh as they make their way up to fondle Jared’s balls. Jensen brings his head down and tilts it a little, angling so the camera can pick up how he touches his lips to the crown of Jared’s gorgeous cock. He pushes his tongue out just a little bit, the tip of it cradling the circumcision scar, pulsing against it instead of really licking it. Jensen can feel Jared tensing underneath him, the muscles of his thighs cording tight against Jensen’s ribcage.

“Come on, Jen, whatcha waiting for? You know you want that fat cock in your mouth,” JD murmurs from the sidelines, urging him on even though Jensen knows he actually loves the slow build-up.

Some tops hate how active JD is when he directs. They want to think they are running the show as they ramble on with their corny soliloquies that only serve to make Jensen want to roll his eyes. But Jensen loves having JD’s voice in his ear while he experiences all of these sensations. It brings him effortlessly back to a time when he was young and virile, and nothing in the world was better than flinging his skinny body like a spider monkey onto JD’s lap and riding him for hours. They haven’t fucked each other in years, but JD’s voice is more comforting than a warm blanket and his mama’s homemade chicken soup. It gives him permission to just  _feel_ , and Jensen appreciates it more than he’ll ever be able to say.

But what matters now is the way that Jared trembles so beautifully as Jensen lowers his mouth down onto his cock and takes it deep to the back of his throat in one swift move before pulling back to suckle the head. He keeps his lips puffed up loose around it, knowing how full and ridiculous they look on camera stretched around a dick as big as Jared’s. He closes his eyes for a second so he can just appreciate the feel of it, the ridges of the veins pressing against his tongue as it slides past. Jensen’s teeth scrape just enough to pull a stuttering gasp out of Jared, until Jensen soothes it over with the slick lap of tongue and sweet, full-lipped kiss.

“Flip him over, Jared, get in there and show him who’s cock he’s sucking,” JD prompts and Jensen goes with it, pulling off to let Jared turn him sideways on the bed so his head is hanging off the edge. The bed is low enough that Jared can kneel on the floor and be the perfect height to shove his dick right back down Jensen’s throat.

It’s always more intense like this. Jared’s heavy balls are pressed against Jensen’s eyes, blinding him to anything other than velvet skin. The smell is overwhelming, the musk of Jared’s arousal is stuffed up tight in Jensen’s nostrils until his mind can’t focus on anything else but heat and come and testosterone.

Jared’s got his hands balanced on Jensen’s chest, his huge fingers twisting around Jensen’s nipples. They are so sensitive, pulled up into red and swollen peaks as Jared kneads them between thumb and pointer. Jared’s hips are snapping against Jensen’s face, the angle making it dangerously easy for Jared to get deeper than he’s ever been before.

“That’s right, Jared, stuff his mouth full of your big dick. He wants you to come down his throat so bad, so thirsty for it,” JD prods.

Jared grinds his pelvis down against Jensen’s chin and neck, and Jensen clutches onto Jared’s ass, moments away from seeing stars and yet not wanting it to ever stop.

“But you’re not gonna give him that jizz to drink, Jared. Gonna mark up that pretty face of his, aren’t you? Get that come all over those eyelashes, make ‘em all sticky so he thinks about your cock every time he tries to blink.”

That’s all it takes for Jared to groan and pull out, leaning back on his haunches enough to jack his dick all over Jensen’s prone face. It’s only centimeters away from him, so Jensen closes his eyes, sticks out his swollen tongue, and just takes what Jared’s offering him.

JD yells for the camera to cut, but Jensen can’t have that. He rubs his fingers over his own face, smearing Jared’s come all over his cheeks and stuffing them into his mouth to suck all the juice off. Jensen’s dick is so hard, and he knows that he should wait until they can set up the next scene, knows that he should treat this like any other shoot and act like the professional he most certainly is.

That doesn’t explain why he’s suddenly pulling Jared up on the bed and pushing him back up against the headboard again. Doesn’t explain why his hand is circling Jared’s sticky wet member and jacking it frantically back to full, miraculous hardness.

“God, Jensen, you can’t wait, can you? Doesn’t matter if you just had that dick down your throat, you want it in your ass too,” JD says, voice a little stunned, but suddenly, for the first time, a little aroused as well.

“Yeah, Jared, want you in me,” Jensen growls, climbing onto Jared’s lap and grabbing his cock to lower himself down on to, thanking the porn gods for pre-lubing.

Jared is looking at him like Jensen just told him a million bucks had been transferred into his bank account. Awe and devotion and something else that Jensen needs to stop thinking about if he’s going to manage to fuck him long enough to make a scene out of it without coming all over himself like a teenager.

Jensen grabs Jared’s face in both his hands as he bottoms out, enjoying the tight, stunning burn as he’s grinding his ass against Jared’s groin in little figure-eight motions. Jensen looks at him, eyes wide open, vision clear. “You want me, Jared, right? You want all of me?”

Jensen doesn’t give him a chance to respond, just presses their lips together and fucks his tongue down deep in Jared’s mouth. If he’s a little too scared of what Jared might have answered, well, so be it. This is porn, not a fairytale.

“Ride that dick, Jen, show Jared what a good little southern boy you are,” JD purrs.

Jared’s gigantic hands grab Jensen’s ass, spreading the cheeks so the camera can get a good shot of where his cock is spearing Jensen open. They’re still kissing, clinging to each other like barnacles as they pant into each other’s mouths. Jensen quickens his pace, pressing down and clenching his inner walls on every thrust. He knows exactly what he wants.

“Want you to come inside me, Jared. Fuck me open and gimme that jizz, come on,” Jensen moans, tearing his mouth away from Jared’s and gritting his teeth as he bounces even rougher on Jared’s lap.

“Fuck _, Jensen_ ,” Jared stutters, grabbing on to Jensen’s hips so tight that he’s guaranteed to bruise, as he grinds Jensen down on to him and comes deep inside him.

Jensen rocks back and forth, feeling the come slide around inside of him, Jared’s only slightly softened dick hitting right against his prostate. Jared goes to grab Jensen’s dick to finish him off, but Jensen slaps his hand away. He wants to come just from Jared’s cock, like yesterday, like he used to when he was young.

Jensen’s hands slip back into Jared’s hair, curling around the strands. He doesn’t kiss him, just rubs their foreheads together, Jared’s sticky bangs prickling the lids of Jensen’s eyes.

Even JD is quiet now, as Jensen and Jared rock together on the bed. No one talks, just low, heavy breathing , the squeak of the bedsprings, and the squelch of come and lube. The camera sits as silent witness as they fuck to one more act of completion.

Jensen comes the exact moment Jared cradles his face in one big hand and kisses the remaining come off the rise of his left cheekbone.

“Cut!” JD hollers, but he doesn’t move from where he is crouched a few feet away from the bed. He looks at them with a curious expression, but doesn’t say anything else.

Jensen turns his head to look at him and for the first time in years, blushes from embarrassment and not because he knows it looks pretty on camera.

JD breaks out into a grin then and, with one final wink, jumps up and goes off to grab a cup of coffee and chat with his crew.

Jensen realizes almost after the fact that he’s still sitting on Jared’s lap with his dick inside him, covered in come. He goes to pull off, but Jared wraps his arms around him and pulls him back down.

Jared clears his throat and looks like he’s steadying himself. His grip doesn’t loosen. “So, I know this is really forward and I’m sure you wouldn’t normally do this, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

Jensen studies him silently, even as he feels Jared’s come drying on his skin and Jared’s dick twitching in his sore ass.

Jared’s voice pitches higher in nervousness at Jensen’s lack of a response. “I mean, you have to eat, right? Just, you know, do it with me instead.”

Jensen can’t help himself as he breaks out into the kind of laughter that shakes his insides. Jared moans involuntarily as the action clenches Jensen’s ass muscles tighter around him.

“I like steak,” Jensen says simply after he stops laughing.

“Huh?” Jared replies, a little dumb-stricken after the long response time.

“I like steak. And mashed potatoes. But the real kind, with skins in them, not that creamy box shit. And string beans, the fresh kind, not canned.”

Jared breaks out into a grin that could probably rival the brightness of the sun, if Jensen is being that corny. “No boxes, no cans. Got it!”

“And Coronas. With lime!” Jensen insists, and he thinks what he’s suddenly feeling is giddiness.

“Lime, absolutely,” Jared agrees and then he’s laughing and kissing Jensen and for one moment out of ten years Jensen forgets where he is and decides to just go with it.  


  



End file.
